The Return of Seifer
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: Seifer comes back to Garden, why? and what does the past between him and Squall have to do with it? yaoi impliccations. love me and review?


The Return of Seifer…..

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I'm just a spoony Bard

Warning: Mild language, implied yaoi, and boys kiss, don't like it, piss off and don't read it.

I remember Rinoa likes daisies over roses, I remember she loves peaches. I could never remember our anniversary. That's why she left me. Whatever. At least now I can stop pretending to be something I'm not.

I walked to Zell's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He said through the door.

"Zell, it's me. Can I come in?" I hope he lets me in. I know I haven't been really social with the person I call my best friend as of late, but then again, what time do I have, now that I'm starting to take over as Headmaster?

"Yeah, hold on a sec." He opened the door. "You will not believe who came to visit me." He looked nervous. "but don't get mad."

I gave him a confused look, but said nothing. When he opened the door the rest of they way, I understood why. Sitting on Zell's couch with a cup of coffee in his hand was none other than my ex-lover, Seifer Almasy.

"Hello Squall." He said, taking a drink from his cup.

"Seifer." I said in greeting.

"I came back." Was all he said.

"I noticed." I sat in a chair opposite him in the room. Zell leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Cid's gonna let him back into Garden. He didn't want to tell you yet."

"Whatever."

"Same old Squall." Seifer said with a smile on his face. The first genuine smile he's had on his face since…. Since.. nevermind. Something's changed.

"Seifer smiling? Gee, what happened in the world of men while I passed on?" I joked.

"Even better than that, Squall speaks. Now that's a real accomplishment." Seifer glared at me slightly, but Zell didn't notice. He went tot he kitchen for a coffee refill. I waited until he was out of the room before I said something.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Missed the place. Been here almost my whole life. Should I want to leave?' he gave me a pointed look before taking another sip of coffee.

I shrugged at that. Actually, I was happy to see my ex back. I still wanted him to be part my life.

"Zell said you've been anti social."

I shrugged again.

"I thought we talked about that. You're still trying not to get close to people?"

"I know." I answered simply.

He looked down at his trenchcoat. "I'm glad you came after me" he said quietly.

"I'm surprised you listened to me. You never listened before."

"Neither did you."

"So where're even?"

"I suppose." He stood and stretched. "I've gotta go see Cid. He wants to give me dorm key and class schedule. Tell Zell I'll see him later."

"No problem." I watched him walk out the door, and a few seconds later Zell came back in.

"You made him leave?' he asked.

"No. he had to go see Cid. He said he'd see you later." I was about to start talking to Zell about some other stuff that's been on my mind, like telling him about mine and Seifer's past together, but right then, the loudspeaker came on.

"Will Squall Leonheart please report tot he Headmaster's office?"

"That will be Seifer." I said as I stood.

I walked into Cid's office, and sure enough Seifer was sitting there with his whole posse.

"thank you Squall. Now we can get started." Cid began to go through the rules, until I interrupted him.

"I think he knows them all, having broken most of them the last time he was enrolled here." I smiled and Cid laughed. It eased the tension in the room.

"And actually, you can thank Squall for my return." Seifer said. "He's the one who convinced me to come back." Cid looked a little shocked, but hell, a guy is supposed to have some friends, right?

Seifer and I walked back to the dormitories. I walked with him to his new dorm and as soon as he opened the door I turned to face him. I finally figured that if I could just give it a little more time, I'd be ready to tell him how I used to, and still, feel.

"I love you." I said quietly, looking at the lapel of his coat to avoiding his eyes.

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever." He whispered.

I leaned up and kissed him.

Seifer gloried in this kiss. He knew Squall had been trying desperately not to fall in love. He knew that it hadn't worked, and that Squall had always been in love with him, only he'd been too afraid to say so for as long as Seifer could remember. He could remember their last conversation as if it were yesterday instead of last summer.

_"Why won't you come back? You've lived there you're entire life. Besides, we all know that that the war wasn't you fault_."

He'd been to stubborn then to listen to the silent message in Squall's request.

_"I'm not coming back. There is nothing there for me at Garden. Get over it Squall."_

_"Please, listen to me this time Seifer."_

_"I don't have to listen to shit! If anyone here has issues, it's you. You never could tell me how you felt. I needed to hear your words, and Whatever, doesn't cut it.'_

_"You only pretend to hate the world! I remember though, those nights when I held you-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"No! you used to cry Seifer. You used to-"_

_"I said shut up!" he lunged at Squall, hitting him hard in the chest as they went tumbling it was a fist fight, like when they were little at the orphanage. This time, Squall was winning. Until he stood abruptly stopping._

_"I didn't come here to fight with you like children." He was almost crying, but the Great Squall Leonheart didn't cry, so the unshed tears never left his eyes. "I came after you because I remember, I remember how good we were. I want us to be us again."_

_"There was never an 'us' Squall. You were too reserved for that." Seifer left with that, leaving Squall starting in the starting rain._

Seifer had spent the rest of the summer with that conversation on his mind. He missed it to, the 'us' he'd been with Squall. They'd fought a lot, but there was no denying the love between them. Seifer smiled as Squall pulled away from the kiss and shyly walked away. He saw Zell down the hallway, staring after the commander as he walked away with a look of utter confusion of his face.

"Hey Chickenwuss." He said cheerfully.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore." Zell pouted.

"Yeah? Well consider it an endearing nickname then."

Zell smiled weakly as Seifer entered his new dorm and closed the door behind him. By Hyne it was good to be back.

A/N Again, an older story. I've revamped it, and changed some stuff. Any of you people ever look back on your really old work and ask yourself "what the fuck was I thinking"? well this wasn't one of those. Love me and review?


End file.
